1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position management system, a position management apparatus, and a position management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology of estimating position information of an article indoors, by using radio waves received by a communication device such as a wireless tag, etc., that is attached, etc., to the article. By using this technology, the user such as an administrator of the article, etc., recognizes the position of the article, such as the installation location, the storage location, etc.
Furthermore, there is known an indoor positioning system in which a plurality of location positioning devices are combined (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, the purpose of the above conventional technology is to manage the position of an article indoors, and therefore when the article is taken outdoors from indoors, etc., the position of the article cannot be managed. Therefore, for example, when an article that is installed or stored indoors is taken outdoors, the position of the article cannot be recognized.
Furthermore, in the above conventional technology, there have been cases where the position information of an article cannot be flexibly managed. For example, when the position information of an article is managed by a server, it has not been possible to flexibly change the server managing the position information, according to the type, the importance level, etc., of the article.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5225242